Whispers in the Dark
by Keiko Taniyama
Summary: Everyone's past has secrets and people they never thought to see again. Now Naru must face his true past dead on as Reiko, a girl connected to him, may be the only one to solve the mysteries that haunt him. AU. NxOC MxG MxOC


A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, co-authored with Eidolon Twilight Princess. Please have mercy on my newb soul. Reviews are appreciated, flames are discouraged and ETP will not stand for them. Just saying.

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to us. However, all OCs and this storyline does. Slightly AU. Takes placed after the anime.

* * *

><p>File 1: Masquerade<p>

Part 1

"You have got to be kidding me!" Monk exclaimed as a tuxedo was thrown at him.

He walked into SPR having no idea what was going on. He made the fatal error of asking why the other guys were all dolled up in their penguin suits. Needless to say it took Naru all of five seconds to throw a tux Monk's size. He was wishing he had just turned around when he had the chance.

"Go change in the coat closet. We need be at an event within two hours," mumbled Naru.

He wasn't exactly thrilled to be dressed up either. Masako had come into the office earlier with Ayako and Mai, the other two women giggling as Masako handed Lin a slip of paper.

"These need to be picked up from the tux rental store, tonight." she coldly addressed Lin.

"What on earth do I need to go there for?" Lin retorted back.

Granted he was never going to intentionally be mean to the medium, but this girl was not his boss.

"Just do it, Lin, I will explain more when you come back."

Lin marched off with the keys to the SPR van, silently brooding something about how stupid this was. Needless to stay his thoughts were confirmed when he got back with van full of men's formal wear.

"So we are goin' to a dance?" John asked as he got up to stretch, "I am not going to lie, I have never been particularly good at dancing".

The Aussie priest wished he had ignored his phone when Lin gave out the fake emergency call. Naru knew it was the only way to get the guys in to the office.

"Dude, who is?" said Monk, as he exited from the closet in a perfectly fitted tux. It was creepy how Masako managed to figure out all their sizes just by looking. He tugged at the material, looking like he was about to eat a lemon. "For real, we are all hating this, but the girls are loving it. They haven't stopped giggling since they look over the spare office."

"It will be over soon, and then we can get to work" said Naru.

He was just as cold and uptight as ever. It didn't help that when Mai popped out of the spare room to get some water, that she said that Naru looked like an awkward nerd at prom.

"If they don't finish up soon I am leaving without them"

"Oh, just quit your gripping! We're done!" beamed Ayako.

She stepped out the room in a floor-length black evening gown. It came all the way up to her neck, but left her arms and shoulders completely exposed. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Needless to say she would never need to be announced at party. To add to the dramatic effect, a cloud of perfume, hairspray, and makeup followed her out.

Masako went into the main room, not much different than how she entered just hours before. She had a different kimono and a jewel crusted clip, but beyond that, she was the same as ever.

"I do not get the point of them covering themselves up with lipstick and rouge; they are the same underneath after all."

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Mai exclaimed as she made her entrance.

She popped out of the room with her usual beaming smile. However, the smile was a mere accessory to her outfit. She beamed in knee-length cocktail dress, emerald green and complementing her auburn hair. The dress had a small belt around the waist, with a crystal buckle on the front. She skipped across the floor in sliver ballet flats, as her hair bounced with a little bit of curls and an emerald hair band with a crystal.

"Now that we are all finally done, I can brief you on the situation." said Naru as he rose from his seat on the couch and stood front and center of the group.

"So is this a case?" asked Mai. "While I love to dress up, ghost hunting and cocktail dresses don't mix."

"Neither do tuxes!" said Monk.

He was willing to do anything to get out of the suit. He would literally be someone's pet if he could be in a band shirt and jeans. Besides, he didn't rock the penguin look too well. Just wasn't his style, man…

"Actually it has nothing to do with case, more about our public image. Ms. Hara has gotten all of SPR on the guest list of an exclusive charity ball. It would do the company some good to mingle with the elites. While we look like good representatives of the psychic research community for donating, we win over people willing to fund us."

"So is this whole thing for publicity?" Ayako inquired in her usual sarcastic tone. "Geez, if I knew that I could have gotten us on a thousand guest lists - but anyways who is going to the party?"

"I honestly do not know. This party is so exclusive I actually couldn't get the host to disclose the guest list, but nonetheless everyone needs to be on their best behavior."

John looked thoughtful, "Kazuya, not to interrupt, but didn't you say this party is outside city limits, and on the other side of town?" He really didn't want to bother anyone, but if he was going be stuck like this for a few hours, he would at least like to actually be at the event.

After that comment, Naru had everyone pile in the SPR van. The van had been cleaned of most of equipment to more comfortably accommodate for more people. Lin started the van and backed out on to the street. Naru gave Lin specific instruction to waste no time getting there.

Within an hour, they came upon the gigantic mansion. The house had several cars lined to drop its guests inside and give they keys over to valet service.

The entire staff of SPR was ready to pour out of the crowded van, just happy to see ground.

"This is gonna be an awesome party! With this kinda place they are sure to have some good food!" exclaimed Monk. The only thing in his way between him and unlimited appetizers was a grumpy Naru.

Naru had Lin child locked the doors to the van earlier. "Let's go over the ground rules. You will behave yourselves and use your best manners at all times. You will be cordially, and most importantly you will not stuff your face like a dog."

At tose words, Monk and Mai looked sheepish.

Everyone stared at Monk as he sweatdropped. "I don't know what you are referring to Naru, I am _always _on my best behavior." said Monk as he faked some dignity.

Naru hopped out of the van and let out the staff, Ayako - who was being dragged by Monk - bolted up the stairs. Everyone else waited until Lin turned over the keys to the van. Well, after making the valets swear on their lives they wouldn't wreck it or take the van on a joy ride.

The group entered the massive home and were immediately directed to the grand ballroom. Mai was the first to gasp, but at the shear beauty of the massive room. Shimmering marble floors were underneath their feet, with ruby red velvet drapes covered the ceiling, falling all the way to the floor, save the doors leading out to the balcony. Tables lined one side of the room, facing a small dias, and a buffet was lined out as well. Many people lingered, all sporting their formal wear, with glasses of champagne in the hands of the adults. Monk went to grab one when Naru smacked him on the hand with his commonplace notebook, glaring at him with cold dark eyes.

"We have a lot riding on this case – consuming alcohol isn't wise."

Ayako and Monk exchanged a look and silent curse.

"So, Naru, what do we do now?" Yasu inquired. He had been quiet the entire time, having been working on a reading project for school.

"Oh look, the bookworm speaks." Monk teased.

Mai was eyeing the food, "Can we eat now?" she whined.

"Soon," Naru replied.

Monk and Mai were already tiptoeing away, before taking off. Naru sweatdropped and rolled his eyes, giving up. He heard the orchestra in the pit start to play, and many couples began to dance. Yasu grinned like a fool and then – much to their surprise – bowed and asked Masako to dance. Blushing faintly, the medium was taken aback yet agreed. Another shocking occurrence.

Monk and Mai returned balancing several plates of food. The entire group looked at them, expecting to eat some of their goodies. However, Monk and Mai sat down at the table that the staff had chosen, and dug into the food.

"What? None for us?" sneered Ayako as she eyed the food. The party had a large spread of fine foods including caviar and filet mignon.

"Are you kidding? I haven't ate all day!" retorted Mai. She was running late getting to work that morning so she hadn't even had breakfast. "And besides do you honestly expect Monk to share?" Mai giggled then immediately returned to her food.

The rest of the group went and got their own plates, as they watched Yasu and Masako dance.

"Surprisingly, they fit well together." Lin noted.

Ayako snorted, "I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kill him."

"Ms. Hara has much more class than that. Despite her attitude at times, she knows when she's being watched." Naru noted.

He had already noticed that there were other people mixed into the crowd. They had clip boards, cameras, and had the noticeable earbud receivers in the ears. Naru wrote it off as a security measure after some thought.

"Ayako, would you like to dance?" John asked sweetly.

The redhead blinked but smiled, "I would love to."

Monk blinked as the priest and priestess walked over to the dance floor. John staggered a bit, but he was comfortable with Ayako leading the dance, since he had no prior experience. Monk scrunched up his nose.

"Those two as a couple would be… odd. Incredibly and just plain weird."

"Aw, you jealous?" Mai teased, sticking her tongue out. She then giggled and stood up, "Dance with me, you dirty old man!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the floor, Monk blinking and staggering.

Naru sweatdropped as Lin was asked to dance by Madoka, who had appeared like magic out of the shadows – as per usual. He sweatdropped once more as he realized he was left alone. And drawing attention to himself, something he couldn't have. His eyes scanned around the ballroom and that's when he noticed _her_.

Her chocolate locks had gold and red undertones throughout, side-parted with her side-swept bangs pinned out of her fair face. Her hair fell to mid-back like a waterfall, curled slightly in ringlets, and she wore a sapphire halter knee-length dress with silver strappy heels, and a diamond teardrop chocker necklace rested around her neck. She was standing off to the side, watching the others dance with amber eyes.

She was alone, which seemed odd to Naru. She didn't seem the type to not have a date, especially at an event such as this. The way she carried herself signaled English influence, though it was apparent she was of Japanese descent. Perhaps she was Eurasian.

Either way, she would be easy enough to charm into a dance to use as cover.

Naru abandoned the table and moved towards her. However, his idea of sweeping her off her feet with a sudden swoop-in was ruined when she turned and met his eyes. Their colored orbs stayed locked as Naru approached her.

The music changed from slightly upbeat to a dramatic but beautiful slow song, perfect for dancing with such a stunning girl.

Naru just stood by her side, and was all of a sudden completely mesmerized. "Would you care to dance?" asked Naru, after he was finally able to find words.

"I thought you would never ask."

The mysterious girl was so intriguing, Naru didn't notice anything other than her as he led her on to the floor. He picked a spot that was close enough to the orchestra so that they could hear the music without the interruption of other couple's conversations, but far enough away that he could still be heard.

"I must admit, you are quite the dancer." the girl complimented as they moved gracefully.

"As are you, Miss…?"

"Edwards. And you are?"

"Shibuya Kazuya,"

Amber eyes flickered slightly, "Mr. Shibuya, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Are you here alone?"

"No, my team and I are all present and accounted for."

She giggled, "I meant in as a date."

Naru smirked, "I typically don't date. My work is far more important."

"Work? But you can't be a day over eighteen."

"I'm the owner of Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Really, now? That's quite impressive," Ms. Edwards smiled, "Especially for someone your age."

Naru twirled Ms. Edwards in a small circle, but returned her quickly, and moved her across the floor. He was enjoying himself and gave her a soft smile.

Not far away were Monk, Ayako, John and Mai. They had all switched partners and continued to dance to the slow melody. They heard a giggle and saw Naru twirling a mysterious girl.

"Look, he's actually gotten out of his shell some." teased Monk.

Ayako looked the girl over, "She's very pretty, but he probably only asked her so he wasn't sitting alone."

"Well whoever she is, she seems to be having fun, and I think he is too… well as much fun as Naru could have" Mai added.

Naru and Ms. Edwards continued to dance to the slow music, moving together as if they had practiced for a lifetime. He released her small waist and twirled her around once more. This time he noticed a small scar on the back of her neck.

Suddenly several memories flooded his mind, and the scar just seemed too familiar, too coincidental to be in the same place as…

"Ms Edwards, I don't mean to be forward, but have me met before?"

"Well, Mr Shibuya, I might recognize from…"

Her sentence was cut off as the lights were cut. The room was only pitch black for a second, then a large spotlight was brought up on the dias.

"Welcome, honored guests!"

* * *

><p>Keiko Taniyama: And so concludes part 1!<p>

ETP: Thanks to all the readers for checking this out, reviews would be appreciated, flares discouraged. I am simply the editor and this story is all Keiko's. She is still a novice. Be considerate.

Keiko: Please review!


End file.
